


the fake relationship

by deanbravery



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcoholic John Winchester, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Best Friend Charlie, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Cheating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Homophobic Chuck, Homophobic John Winchester, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Non-Binary Jack Kline, Pansexual Castiel, Pining Dean Winchester, Slow Burn, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean Winchester, Violence, i don’t know what other tags to add, ill add new ones when i think of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanbravery/pseuds/deanbravery
Summary: where castiel lies to his family and says that dean is his boyfriend and dean goes along with it because he’s basically in love with castiel
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Original Male Character
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i have a larry fic based on this idea but decided it would be fun to write a version with deancas - with a different approach

Dean tapped his pen impatiently on his desk, not paying any attention to the class he was in.

"Don't make me ask again," Mr Smith warned playfully before smiling, "please turn all electronics off and pay attention to my lovely voice. I know you all look forward to the third period on Wednesdays just so you can hear it."

Dean sat and listened to half of the class snicker at the teacher. the other half either sent him smiles or kept straight faces.

Dean was one of the people who kept a straight face. The Jocks laughed obnoxiously loud at Mr Smith's joke which only made him want to kill them more than he previously did and he thought that would never be possible. You learn something new every day.

"Do you think everyone who laughs at the joke remembers that he tells it every Wednesday?" Charlie, his best friend who sat beside him murmured. Charlie was trying to be careful to not bring Mr Smith's attention on them. Dean thought about her words for a moment.

Charlie did have a point. Mr Smith does indeed tell the same joke every third period on a Wednesday. Charlie had tried to tell Mr Smith this but she was sent to the principal's office before she could even finish the sentence. Mr Smith didn't quite appreciate when his attempts of being humourous became a class discussion.

"They probably do notice, just too scared that if they don't laugh every time that he'll only put their grade down," Dean replied back.

Charlie let out a laugh before holding up her test paper that the class had just received from Mr Smith minutes prior to his "joke". The paper had a big red D on the front of the page which only made Dean stifle a laugh.

"I am a survivor of this punishment," Charlie informed before looking up and shaking her head at the distracted teacher at the front of the room, "I could sue him."

"Now I highly doubt that," Dean said with a dry laugh. Charlie sent him a smug smile before shrugging.

"Excuse me, I'm the one who is in Legal Studies."

"You're excused because you're the one who is failing Legal Studies," Dean shot back with a smirk which made Charlie narrow her eyes at him. That, of course only made Dean's smirk grow wider.

"Good chat?" Mr Smith interrupted raising his eyebrow questioningly at the two.

Charlie and Dean both exchanged looks to see if the other had an explanation that could be given to the teacher but Charlie kept her mouth shut so it was left up to Dean which almost never went well. Let's just say Dean wasn't exactly very great at thinking on his feet.

"Um, we were just talking about how great of a teacher you are?" Dean told him but it came out more like a question.

Charlie slammed her head on the desk, unimpressed with his answer, however, Mr Smith sent him a nod before turning back around to his lecture of when and where was the best for sea turtle eggs to hatch. In a marine biology class that would be okay, it was just the fact that they were in Maths that concerned Dean.

"Great save. Remind me why you're only a high school student and not a superhero who stops bank robberies and shit," Charlie wondered sarcastically. Dean laughed at her words.

"Well you see, I gave that all up for this luxurious life-style you see here," Dean joked gesturing around the classroom. Charlie rolled her eyes at her best friend before looking over at the clock at the wall desperate for the bell to ring.

Right at that moment, Dean felt the exact same way. He would like nothing more than for the bell to ring. Well, there was an exception, he would like to see David Beckham on his bed when he got home but apart from that, he would like nothing more.

"The bell is about ring and I really-" Mr Smith was cut off by the bell ringing. Students piled out of the classroom eagerly trying to get away from Mr Smith's plead to complete the set homework but deep down, the teacher knew that none of his students would before he went back and slouched in his chair.

Charlie and Dean walked quickly to the cafeteria. The two friends grabbed their food before making their way over to a empty table and sitting down. Charlie was sitting across from Dean.

"That was by far the most boring class that we have had with Mr Smith. I know I say that after every class with him but that just won the golden ticket," Charlie sighed with annoyance taking a bite out of her chicken wrap. Dean rolled his eyes while sipping on his apple juice.

"You and your complaints," Benny cooed sitting down next to Charlie, throwing an arm around her shoulder. She shrugged him off.

"Get off me, you ape," Charlie shot back. Benny chuckled amusingly at her.

Dean rolled his eyes at his two best friends. They were always having some type of silly argument but he knew they loved each other dearly. He honestly couldn't remember a time when they weren't in his life.

"No flirting in front of me, please,"Dean teased, "It only reminds me how lonely I really am."

"I genuinely hope you rot, I can't stand the guy," Charlie hissed, "Actually, I can't stand any guy."

Dean was waiting for Benny to reply with some witty comeback but instead he laughed then turned to face Dean.

"You're not lonely, you get asked out all the time," Benny reminded, "I swear you complain just to complain."

"There's two types of people who ask me out. There's the ones who would just like to say they fucked me," Dean said, "and then there's the ones who plant secret hidden cameras in my room."

"How is Abbadon nowadays?"

"Still parked outside my house most days," Dean answered with a sigh.

"Now that's what I call dedication," Charlienoted. Benny nodded in a agreement which caused Dean to roll his eyes at his two friends.

"Don't you have a thing for Novak?" Benny wondered curiously. Dean's eyes narrowed and went onto Charlie who was about to take another bite out of her wrap until she realized what Benny had just said and glared at him. Benny frowned before looking back at Dean, "I mean, I thought I saw you looking at him the other day.."

"You are about as shit as making an excuse on the spot as Dean," Charlie informed still glaring at her friend. Benny rolled his eyes then shrugged.

"Don't tell me things then," Benny shot back. Charlie let out a big sigh.

"And when did my love life or lack of one become a topic for you two to discuss?" Dean questioned.

"He's friends with him, I just thought maybe he could help hook you guys up so you could finally shut up about him," Charlie defended herself.

"If I could, I would flick you against the forehead."

"If you could, I would kick your shins."

"I spoke to Novak about you and he said he knew you.." Benny interrupted their banter. Charlie let out a loud laugh and Dean glared at her.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Dean asked. Charlie raised her eyebrows.

"You mean besides the obvious?" Charlie inquired. Dean narrowed his eyes at her once more.

"Thanks for your help, _best friend_ ," Dean said sarcasm dripping with every word. Charlie beamed at him brightly.

"Look, if I were to be a kind and reassuring best friend, I would say there is nothing wrong with you. It's his loss, yeah?" Charlie comforted Dean rolled his eyes.

"And what would you say as yourself?" Dean wondered, half prepared for the answer.

"Suck it up and go talk to him," Charlie answered, bright smile still on her lips.

"How many times are you going to say that until you realised that that's never going to happen?"

"How about I say it again tomorrow and we can move from there?" Charlie smiled sheepishly. Dean sighed but smiled back slightly. Charlie, while being absolutely crazy sometimes, was just too good at cheering him up.

Charlie had grown used to comforting Dean in moments like these. The eldest Winchester was somewhat of a hard shell to crack, brought up to hide his feelings and taught to keep it all locked away. However, once the walls were broken down, Dean was what they called "a softie"

"Even though you're a bit of a dick sometimes, anyone would be lucky to have you," Benny said. Dean sent him a smile. It was rare that Benny and him would have these moments, being more likely to turn to Charlie in time of comfort but it was still nice nonetheless to hear from him.

"Thank you, Benny," Dean replied before standing up with a sigh, "I have to get ready for my last class before Mrs Robbie destroys me for not bringing my books like last time. I'll see you guys around?"

Both Charlie and Benny nodded, already beginning to bicker amongst themselves for some reason unbeknownst to Dean.

Walking out of the cafeteria, Dean could feel a group of girls eye him as he walked past in the hallway. He knew he wasn't ugly. He was decent looking and he wouldn't deny it.

When Dean reached his locker, he saw that the girls who had been eyeing him before turned their attention on the group who was walking down the hall now. Dean couldn't help himself from looking either.

The students that were in the way created a path for the group to walk through. Dean wanted to tear his eyes away but he knew he couldn't.

The group consisted of the art teacher's most favourite student, Jack. Dean swore there was nothing that they couldn't draw. Just last year, Jack had won the award for the most artistic student in the school.

Next was Meg, she was the most cliche popular there was. She was rude to everyone and wanted nothing to party. She strung along so many girls and guys just that week that Dean had already lost count on Monday. Today was Wednesday. Meg was a busy girl.

Then there was Tyler. An absolute douchebag. Tyler was a classic rich boy who had everything handed to him on a silver platter. He also loved to try make Dean's life hell. Tyler had already tried tripping over Dean at least three times that day and the eldest Winchester was ready to tear him a new one.

Next was, Jackie. Unlike Meg and Tyler, they were actually friendly and would occasionally speak to Dean and help him out with his homework. They almost always had their head in a book. Jackie was smart and outspoken. 

Last and most definitely not the least was Castiel Novak. He was undeniably the most charming and popular boy there was. There was no one who disliked Castiel, he was way too friendly to be hated.

Dean turned around to face his locker as the group went to walk pass, he didn't want Tyler to remember that he did indeed exist because Tyler was in his next class and he really wasn't in the mood to get into some type of fight.

He ravaged through his locker for the right books for his last class. Dean didn't want to be late or not prepared because he had firsthand experience with Mrs Robbie's mood swings and they were not pretty.

Dean closed the door of his locker but jumped once he saw someone was leaning against the locker next to his staring right at him.

"Uh, Hi?"

"I'm sorry for scaring you," Castiel replied when he saw he had scared the other boy. Dean felt as if he couldn't breath. Castiel, the boy he had just been thinking about was standing right in front of him.

The blue-eyed boy was just so pretty and Dean really wanted to just reach out and touch his soft looking face but he remained calm on the outside.

"Can I help you, Castiel?" Dean wondered curiously. Of course, he didn't want to rush what little moment they had but he knew that the bell was going to ring at any given moment and like he said, Mrs Robbie's mood swings were not something you wanted to experience.

Dean watched as Castiel looked back over at Tyler who was watching the pair from across the hall at his own locker. Castiel then looked back at Dean and sighed.

"Yes, you can help me," Castiel told him. Dean's heart began to beat impossibly fast. In a way, he wished Charlie and Benny could see this. They had only just been talking about Castiel and I'm sure Charlie would get a kick out of seeing Dean so flustered.

"What's up?" Dean asked when he realised that he hadn't replied yet. This wasn't Dean. The eldest Winchester wasnt usually this dorkish when it came to people he was interested in.

"You're Dean, right?"

Dean cleared his throat,"Yeah, that's me."

"I need a favour from you," Castiel said quietly. Dean, any other situation would coo at how shy Castiel seemed up close and personal but he knew he needed to reign it in.

"Yeah, what is it?" Dean wondered curiously. He knew that whatever he would like, the eldest Winchester would most likely do it for him. Embarrassingly, Dean was far too gone to decline but what Dean didn't expect Castiel to say ever was;

"I need you to be my boyfriend."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!

"Wait, what?" Dean questioned with wide eyes. He had to of misheard Castiel. There is no way that Castiel said what he thought he heard.

However, Castiel smiled slightly at the boy in front of him. In a way, Dean reminded Castiel of what he had used to be like before he had became friends with Jack and Jackie. He had been what others label "socially awkward" and never understood certain things.

"I need you to be my boyfriend," Castiel repeated before looking around to see if anyone was in ear shot.

"Sorry, I'm a little confused... why?" Dean asked. Castiel had to be either joking or really desperate if he was telling Dean to be his boyfriend because Castiel Novak could get anyone at that school. Hell, he was part of the reason half of the male students at their school including Dean discovered they were not straight.

God, his sexy curves that can lead a sexually confused boy to a hard-on in gym class where the teacher figures it's a good idea to point it out. That's a story for Dean to tell some other time.

"You see, my mother recently discovered that I'm not straight. It's news to me how but when she asked me how I knew I wasn't straight... I sort of panicked and said I had a boyfriend and that's what helped me realised and that was okay.. until she said she wanted to meet him," Dean explained with a nervous laugh.

"She asked you how you knew you were gay?" Dean furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"You might not remember this but my family is very religious and they just don't... understand it?" Castiel trailed off his sentence towards the end.

"They're not supportive or-" Dean began.

"Look, I just need you to help me out," Castiel said, his eyes pleading with Dean to please consider.

"So you need me to be your boyfriend for a-"

"But he already has a boyfriend, don't you darling?" Tyler appeared beside Castiel giving him a kiss on the cheek before glaring over at Dean. The eldest Winchester's eyes widened because well fuck, he could've needed that information before. He made a mental note to talk to Benny later on.

"My mum would never approve of him unless she had time. She's a picky person when it comes to the people my siblings and I date. But we don't have time because she wants him to come over for dinner on Saturday night.." Castiel murmured, his eyes on Dean.

"And where do I come in? You said your mum is picky," Dean reminded, still confused where this was going. Dean was not the type of guy to take home. He drove a loud, fast car, wore leather jackets and got detention numerous times a week. Dean wasn't exactly poster child or boyfriend.

Castiel smiled cutely at Dean and he tried his hardest not to return because god damn, the blue-eyed boy's smiles are contagious.

"She remembers that you and I had that English assignment together. She remembered that you came to our house and she said you were really polite so when she found out, she asked if it was you because apparently she said that you and I kept staring at each other or something... so I lied and said 'yeah that's my boyfriend'. Now here we are, with my real boyfriend standing beside me helping me ask you if you could just pretend that you are my boyfriend for a while?" Castiel wondered.

"Um," Dean responded. His thoughts were all jumbled in that moment.

"I totally understand if you say no," Castiel chimed in. Dean thought about it for a moment. Should he agree?

"Alright, I'll do it."

Castiel squeaked and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Tyler watched them with glaring eyes before the bell rang and Dean and Castiel broke a part.

"I'll see you after class, babe," Tyler told Castiel before pecking his cheek and disappearing down the hall. Dean's insides turned at the small kiss on the cheek. Not only because Tyler is an absolute douchebag and doesn't deserve Castiel in the slightest but because Dean would love to be able to kiss Castiel like that.

"Well I guess I'll see you soon then?" Dean wondered, glancing over at Castiel who was now texting away on his phone. Castiel looked up from his phone and laughed at Dean. The eldest Winchester frowned in confusion because what was so funny about what he said?

"You're coming with me," Castiel informed grabbing onto Dean's hand and taking him towards the front of the school.

"What about class?"

"We're skipping," Castiel chirped in a sing song voice. They were near the doors of the school now, Dean was just letting himself be tugged away from his last class.

"We are?" Dean inquired. Castiel laughed loudly at him.

"Yeah, we are. You and I are going to spend some quality time together whether you like it or not," Castiel told him as they were now walking towards Castiel's car in the parking lot. The blue-eyed boy unlocked it with the keys in his pocket.

"And what if I don't want to?" Dean wondered. He knew he did but he couldn't seem to eager to spend time with Castiel because he was worried that if he made the wrong move that Castiel would change his mind and ask someone else to be his fake boyfriend.

"Then I hope you like getting kidnapped," Castiel smirked cheekily as he hopped inside his car. Dean couldn't help but smile as well and move to sit in the passenger seat because if Castiel Novak wanted to kidnap him, who was he to deny him of that? Okay he was a human being with rights but none of that matters right now to him.

Castiel smiled wider when he saw that Dean had gotten into the car. He had thought for a moment there that Dean was just going to turn around and go back to class but he had actually surprised Castiel.

"Where are we going, Castiel?" Dean questioned looking over hun once he buckled himself in with his seat belt. Castiel did the same with his before putting his keys into the ignition and pulling out of the car park.

"First of all, call me Cas," The blue-eyed boy stated before smiling, "What's the first place that pops in your head?"

"Disneyland?"

"One that's realistic and not expensive, please," Castiel laughed as they drove down the main road that lead to the school. Dean hummed but came up blank.

"I got nothing," Dean confessed. Cas rolled his eyes at him playfully.

"Useless aren't you?" Castiel teased smiling brightly. Dean watched with adoration when wrinkles formed at the edges of his eyes when Castiel smiled.

"Maybe a little," Dean replied then sighed, "Maybe a whole lot."

"Well then we have something in common," Castiel shot back before he took a right turn.

Dean looked out the window trying to see if he could notice where they were going but he couldn't see anything that gave him a clue.

"So, you and Tyler huh?" Dean questioned with eyebrows raised. He tried to keep his tone mutual, not wanting to alert Castiel with any jealousy.

Castiel smiled lightly before taking another turn. he sent a quick turn. They were driving on what looked to be a dirt road, Dean didn't even know there was anything like this around in this area and Dean loved to drive around whenever he could when he needed some time to himself.

"Yeah," Cas laughed, "Tyler and I."

"How long have you guys been together?" Dean wondered. The eldest Winchester had no idea why he was interested in their relationship, maybe he was just curious, maybe he was just jealous and wanted to know what he had to go up against to make Castiel his.

"Eight months next month," Castiel informed still with a smile on his face. Cas couldn't help but smile when he was thinking of his boyfriend. Dean just wished that Castiel would smile like that when he was thinking about him.

"How come you guys aren't publicly together then?" Dean asked frowning. He didn't even know that they were dating and that only meant that they kept it to themselves since if them being together was public knowledge, he would know since Charlie was right into the gossip of the school. Castiel's smile vanished off his face.

"He says that we should keep it to ourselves for a while. Tyler said that we should keep it as our little slice of heaven then we can tell everyone. It's just.." Cas said quietly, his voice was soft when he trailed off and he stayed quiet.

"Just what?"

"Sometimes I just feel as if he has no intention on telling anyone. I know I'm the one that is creating a fake relationship so I don't have to tell my mother but that's only because I want to give her time to get to know the real him. I have full intentions on telling her though when he's never even told his best friend about us," Castiel replied with a sigh.

"Do you love him?" Dean inquired. He knew from the sad smile that formed on Castiel's lips that the answer was obvious. He only wished that Castiel would even like him in that way.

"Yes and I think he loves me too. He says he does at least," Cas answered which made Dean smile sadly back at him to which Castiel looked away from the road for a moment to look at him. Dean glanced back out at the window then back at Castiel.

"Then you have nothing to worry about, Cas," Dean told him. Castiel sent him a real smile.

"You're a really good guy, Dean," Castiel responded which made the eldest Winchester smile more. Dean nodded and let out a laugh.

"It's what I've been trying to tell you," He joked which also made Cas laugh.

"Whoops, my bad."

They then drove in silence for a moment, both not knowing what to say to make a conversation. Sure, they've spent time with each other before but not knowing that for the next few weeks they will be 'boyfriends'.

The car slowed down and then stopped altogether. Castiel unbuckled his seatbelt before turning and smiling at Dean sweetly, Dean couldn't help but return the same gesture. Cas' smile was practically contagious.

"You'll like it here, it gets really pretty around the afternoon," Castiel informed pointing towards the sun that was beginning to set. Dean wanted to say that Cas was looking really pretty that afternoon but he kept his mouth shut since he knew that Castiel would probably think that he's a creep.

Dean instead looked around as Castiel stepped out of the car. It was like Cas had just driven into the forest but there was a makeshift parking lot that had dirt as the cement. Dean stepped out of the car as well and Cas locked the car.

"Wouldn't want Humphrey the bear to steal my car," Cas joked putting his keys back into the pocket of his jacket. Dean rolled his eyes playfully at the boy.

"Wouldn't think he knew how to drive," Dean said raising one eyebrow. Cas shoved him playfully with a loud laugh, Dean took notice to the way he formed wrinkles on the edges of his eyes. It just made his laugh and smile that much cuter. God, Dean needed to cool it.

"You're such a pest," Castiel shot back but he couldn't stop smiling so it didn't seem like he was genuinely trying to insult Dean.

"That's what my brother Sam tells me," Dean smiled.

"In that case I need to meet your brother and tell him that he's going to do great things in his life," Castiel joked gleefully.

"He already is, he works at Walmart."

Castiel rolled his eyes at him before sighing contently.

"Then he’s doing better than me since I'm still unemployed," Cas replied with a laugh then looked over at a trail that went through the forest and gestured for Dean to follow him when he began to walk up the trail. The eldest Winchester instinctively let his eyes travel down to Castiel's ass when Cas climbed over a rock. Dean groaned quietly to himself, he needed to find some self control and try to keep it together.

"Are you coming or what? Normally when I spend time with people, they actually spend time with me, not just stand there," Castiel teased. Dean felt himself blush, something that was quite foreign to him before he followed the trail with Castiel.

Dean could hear the crickets chirping in the bushes and frogs croaking from a stream that must have been close by. They walked in silence, just soaking themselves in their own thoughts.

Castiel was thinking about how he couldn't believe that Dean had even agreed to this deal. He didn’t know if his mother would believe them but he wanted to stay positive and pray that she would. Dean was a great way to show his mother that he didn’t date dickheads and that she could trust who Castiel dated.

Dean, on the other hand was having a difficult time in his own thoughts. He couldn't help that Castiel sometimes made him extremely sexually frustrated, he's only human after all.

"Do you mind telling me where you're taking me?" Dean wondered curiously moving a branch out of the way so it wouldn't hit him in the face. Castiel did the same a few steps ahead of him before the branch nearly came and smacked Dean in the face. Cas laughed once he saw what had happened and he murmured a quiet apology.

"No, I don't mind telling you, Winchester. I'm just going to leave it as a surprise so just wait, precious," Cas informed smiling at Dean who just rolled his eyes at him.

It was weird to feel this comfortable with someone he barely knew, Castiel was thinking the exact same thing. Cas was usually one of those people who were really awkward until they knew the person but with Dean, it felt like they had been friends for years. Maybe the eldest Winchester was just the type of person who made you feel content and secure.

"Are we there yet?" Dean asked impatiently. The blue-eyed boy rolled his eyes at Dean as Castiel pushed away another branch, he held it up this time though letting Dean walk through without nearly getting hit in the face with it. Dean gave him a sweet smile as they continued walking.

"Calm down, donkey," Castiel shot back.

"That's great. We've gotten to Shrek references," Dean groaned with annoyance. Castiel went to open his mouth to make another reference but stopped when he saw the green-eyed boy glared at him.

"It's just up here," Cas told him.They then walked into what looked to be a clearing. There was a pond and a makeshift seat near it.

"What is this place?" Dean questioned. Castiel smiled at him then gestured for him to sit next to him on the makeshift seat.

Castiel looked out at the pond and smiled sadly. It was obvious by the way that Cas looked around the place, that it meant a great deal to him.

"It's just a place I like to come to," Castiel said quietly. Dean instinctively placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed soothing circles with his thumb, Cas' body relaxed slightly from his soft touch.

"You don't have to tell me now why it's so important, Cas. You can tell me now or even a year from now. I know we are only just getting to know each other but I happen to be a great listener," Dean informed with a soft smile on his lips. Castiel smiled back at him.

"You know what, Dean? I think we will be great friends."

Ouch, being friend zoned can hurt.


End file.
